Blog użytkownika:MadHatterka/~~Opowieść sylwestrowa~~
Tyle nam przybywa opowiadań o Nas, że niedługo powstanie familijna biblioteka XD Zwykle nie pokazuję tego, co piszę, ale Shinuś mnie podbudowała, że moje pisanie nie jest takie złe~~ Dlatego w oczekiwaniu na Legendę Matrixi możecie sobie poczytać i się rozerwać. Chociaż nie gwarantuję, że podpasuje Wam mój styl i poczucie humoru. Jeśli ktoś się poczuł urażony - NIE, NIE PRZEPROSZĘ WAS, TO JEST FANFIC, OPOWIADANIE, nie bierzcie tego zbyt serio. Kiedyś zaczęłam pisać, teraz to trochę zmodyfikowałam pod sylwestrowe klimaty. Nie mam niestety tylke czasu, ile bym chciała >.< Dlatego niektóre rzeczy muszą poczekać - blog o konie, wywiady, ff o KnB i specialne wydanie na plaży (tak, ja ci to napiszę, Shinuś~~). To będzie taki mały prezent ode mnie~~ Piszcie śmiało opinie. Życzę miłej lektury <3 ~*~*~*~ Nie tak dawno temu, za górami słodyczy, za lasami hemoroidów, za morzami i oceanami, za.... no dobra... W każdym razie w ciul daleko od zarazy Internetu, który od dłuższego czasu był pustoszony przez osoby o bardzo małym rozumku, w miejscu, gdzie daremno szukano logiki - była Kwatera Główna Familii Wikiowiczów. Istniało ono nieopodal zwykłego świata, w którym się splotły losy całkowicie obcych sobie dziewczyn (i - jak fama głosi - jednego przedstawiciela płci męskiej, ale ciul go wie). Zgodnie z odwiecznymi prawami nie-logiki, wszystkie te persony połączyła prosta jak budowa cepa, pogmatwana jak włochy po bliskim spotkaniu z prostownicą i generalnie odmóżdzająca giereczka. Wszystkie te indywidua szybko znalazły wspólny język. Żyłyby może dalej spamując tablice i zasiewając niewinne ziarenka trollingu wśród zielonych kotów WikiSF, jednak sytuacja zmusiła ja do powzięcia odpowiednich kroków. Aby chronić to, co dla nich ważne i odizolować się od irytujących egzystencji, postanowiły stworzyć miejsce, które Familia mogła nazwać ”domem”. Teraz żyją w nieuchwytnym wymiarze, w tajemniczym miejscu niedostępnym dla mentusów, które są w stanie znaleźć tylko osoby, których przeznaczeniem było tego dokonać (co nie znaczy, że nie wpadnie tu jakiś zbłąkany wędrowiec, który zamiast pustego miejsca przy stole może co najwyżej tym stołem dostać w łeb, że o innych nieprzyjemnościach nie wspomnę). Ale to nie jest bajka~ Jest to opowieść o życiu Familii i jej bossa, który... - Koprze... Słowa te padły z ust Lisy, która siedziała na fotelu prezesa znajdującym się w bogato zdobionym pokoju. Ciężkie zasłony w kolorze butelkowej zieleni przysłaniały ogromne okno znajdujące się za jej plecami. - Już niedługo powinna przybyć. – odpowiedziała nie czekając na pytanie osoba siedząca naprzeciwko niej. O ile można nazwać osobą Konia rozpartego w fotelu w pozycji kopyto-na-kopyto. O ile można nazwać osobą kogoś, kto jest boski. O ile można nazwać osobą kogoś, kto wydziela feromony jak koper. Jakby na boskie zawołanie, z korytarza znajdującego się za solidnymi drzwiami dobiegł je odgłos pospiesznych kroków. Klamka gwałtownie opuściła się w dół, nie sprawiło to jednak, że persona ta mogła wejść do środka. Nawet przez tak gruby zabezpieczający twór Lisa i Koper usłyszały rzucanie soczystym mięsem w akompaniamencie metalicznego brzęku. Po chwili szczęknął zamek, co wskazywało, że oczekiwany gość użył odpowiedniego klucza. W drzwiach ukazała się ostatnia z czystej linii assasinów adminek – Matrix. - Przecież mówiłam, że już idę, mogłybyście się tak nie bunkrować. - Też miło nam cię widzieć - powiedziała Koper. - Czemu tak konklawe? - Bo to ostatnimi czasy sprawa najwyższej wagi. – odrzekła poważnie Lisa. Jedną ręką głaskała Gwiazdę, drugą odpierała spam na Wiki SF. Jej prawa noga walczyła z mentusostwem na facebooku, a lewa niecierpliwie podrygiwała w takt disco pongo. – zamknij proszę za sobą na klucz. Matrix zrobiła Kazio fejsa, ale zrobiła, jak jej powiedziano. - Napijesz się czegoś? – spytała Lisa. Koper już sączyła angielską herbatkę. - Piwa. - odpowiedziała Matrixia ze sparklami w oczach. - Dziś nie prowadzę. Lisa nacisnęła na zielony guzik wmontowany w biurko i powiedziała: - Piwo dla Matrix, migiem. Po chwili dało się słyszeć krótki sygnał dźwiękowy i z sufitu zjechała pucha piwa na futurystycznym uchwycie. - To spotkanie w Pokoju Wielkiej Lisy… Czy to znaczy, że są jakieś nowe informacje? – spytała Matrix, która zamiast usiąść, oparła się o ścianę. - Trudno powiedzieć, czy wykonali jakiś nowy ruch. – powiedział Koper. - To po co mnie wezwałyście? - Matrix była wyraźnie poirytowana. – Myślałam, że to tak pilne, bo macie coś konkretnego… Wiecie jaki to ból dupy wyrwać się od Żonomęża bez słowa wyjaśnienia? -,- - Mrauuuu~~ <3 Cycki Ann <3 O poraaankuuu~~ Koper zachłysnęła się herbatą, Matrix zalała się piwem w chwili, kiedy Mruk niespodziewanie okazał się być obecny w pokoju, w dodatku umiejscowiony na kolanach Lisy. - Zaraz wyciągnę toster… - Chcesz trafić też we mnie? - Co z Ann? – spytała Koper odjeżdżając fotelem w bok, aby wycofać się z pola rażenia. - Karmi zgniłymi marchewkami ofcowe owce Kubiany. - Z tego co wiem Kubi nie jest teraz na patrolu… - zamyśliła się Koper. - Kubi jest w pewnie w swoim pokoju <3 – odpowiedział Mruk. – Ma jakąś or… jakiś meeting ze swoim haremem z anime <3 - Co ja z wami mam. – Lisa-facepalm-stajl~~ - To może zacznijmy naradę. – zaproponował Koper. - Czemu tu? – spytała Matrix. – Dlaczego nie w zwykłym miejscu, gdzie mamy obrady ze wszystkimi? - Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Poza tym podejrzewamy inwigilację. Rozległo się ciche pukanie. - Pro… - zaczęła Lisa. - Włazić. – dokończyła Matrix. Do pokoju weszła ubrana w ciemnofioletowy garnitur Shiri. Już na wejściu wdepnęła w błoto z glanów Matrix, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że ją to ruszyło (dobrze, że nie trafiło na Mad). - Melduję zakończenie misji, której celem było zbieranie informacji w strefie zagrożonej działaniem mentusów, która została z powodzeniem odbita z rąk hiszpańskich ziemniorów poprzedniego miesiąca! - Jakie informacje odnośnie działań mentusów w strefie SF10? – spytała Lisa Chrzestna. - Melduję, że nic nie wiem! ... - To było do przewidzenia. – skomentowała Matrix. - Co z Nya? - Melduję, że Nya dalej siedzi na drzewie i obserwuje poczynania wroga! - Na drzewie? - Kazała przekazać, że „Tu czuje najwieksza wiez z drewniana deska a jej wlosy tak zlewaja sie z liscmi, ze nie potrzebuje lepszego kamuflazu”. - Mruku – rzekła Lisa – Idź po resztę Familii. – Sprowadź mi tu wszystkich. - Już lecę~~ Mruk zawinął ogonem, miękko zeskoczył i wyszedł. - Lisa, czekaj, ja też tak właściwie nie wiem, o co chodzi. Nie powinnyśmy szykować wikiowego Sylwestra albo co? – spytała Koper. - Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. - To znaczy, że Sylwestra nie będzie? – spytała Shiri z wyraźnie zawiedzioną miną, ale rażona ostrym spojrzeniem Lisy nie kontynuowała. - Ale piwo będzie. – powiedziała Matrix dopijając do końca. - Shiri, ściągnij mi tu Nya. Przeniesiemy się do Wielkiej Sali Obrad, ale wszyscy musimy się zebrać. - Zrozumiałam. Już idę. – Shiri zasalutowała i opuściła pomieszczenie. - To ja zatrzymam Rinę. Dopiero wróciła, chciała udać się do swojej wioski, ale może jeszcze ją złapię. – błysnęło oślepiająco boskie światło i w deszczu sparkli pojawiła się Koper w wersji człowiek zwany Ryu. - Niech tak będzie. – głasku-głasku Gwiazdę. - ŻONOMĘŻUUUUUUUU!!! - W chwili, gdy Ryu otworzyła drzwi, dał się słyszeć rozdzierający serce i duszę krzyk Ann. – JAK ŚMIESZ MNIE TAK ZOSTAWIAĆ I WYMYKAĆ SIĘ, JAK… - Jak się mogłam spodziewać po moim zacnym Żonomężu – Ann sama przyszła, zanim zaczęłam myśleć o tym, że powinnam i po nią pójść. *** Tymczasem Mruku przemierzał przepastne korytarze wikiowego zamku zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się reszta rodzinki (nie rodzynki). Do poszczególnych części monumentalnego budynku prowadziły niezliczone korytarze – w różnym stylu, w różnej długości. Na poziomie toalet, gdzie tabliczki głosiły „Żeńska”, „Shin”, „Kuweta i wychodek”, „Lord”, „Randomy” naszła go myśl, którą wypowiedział na głos. - Jestem przy toaletach na 9 i 4/7 piętrze… Czyli najbliżej jest do Skrzydła Kubi. Chociaż każdy z Familiowiczów posiadał swoje terytorium, to na czas pobytu w Kwaterze Głównej musieli gdzieś mieszkać. Zamek był przeogromny, więc go podzielono na sektory i pokoje. - No to fruu~~ <3 Tak to właśnie rzekł Mruczek, kiedy stanął przed ogromnymi drzwiami okutymi ciemnofioletowym pluszowym materiałem. Skoczył na fantazyjną klamkę i wszedł do środka. - Kuuuubiii????!!!!!! Przyciemnione fioletowe światło, zasłonięte okna, ciężkie powietrze, w którym unosił się jakiś słodki, ciężki zapach. Mruczek musiał kilka razy energicznie zamrugać oczami, aby jego źrenice mogły przyzwyczaić się nagłej zmiany w oświetleniu. Po wejściu z zalanych blaskiem korytarzy, których wystrój przypominał, jak niewiele czasu minęło od Bożego Narodzenia, pokój zdawał się być prawie całkowicie pogrążony w ciemnościach. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Mruk poczuł się, jakby nawiedził jaskinię rozpusty. A Kubi ani śladu. Za to dobiegło go mrożące krew w żyłach warczenie, które zdawało się dochodzić z najczarniejszych czeluści piekielnych. Sprawiło to, że jego futerko stanęło dęba. - Kto tam? – dał się słyszeć głos Kubiany. - TO JA, MRUCZEK ZBOCZUSZEK, TRZYMAJ TEGO ESDI Z DALA ODE MNIE!!!!! – wykrzyknął desperacko Mruczek. - Och~~ Leżeć, Smajli <3 Nie bój się Mruku, podejdź. Mruku poszedł na oślep i wtedy ją zobaczył. Na podwyższeniu znajdującym się w centralnym punkcie pokoju znajdowało się ogromne łóżko w kształcie koła z mnóstwem poduszek i krwisto czerwonymi kotarami. U szczytu prowadzących do niego schodów siedziała noga na nogę Kubiana, przyodziana jedynie w jedwabny szlafroczek. Najwyraźniej zużyto na niego tyle materiału, co na przeciętną ścierę do zmywania naczyń. W jednej ręce trzymała nonszalancko kieliszek z niezidentyfikowaną cieczą pływającą (tak zwane NCP), w drugiej fantazyjną smycz. Jej koniec łączył się z obrożą SmileDoga, który wydawał dźwięki, jak brzuch dziewoi z anime, która biegnąc z rańca do szkoły zapomniała złapać tosta (tudzież suchara, ale wtedy jeszcze wybiłaby dziurę w sexy klacie swojej true love, z którą na 99,9% by się zderzyła w pośpiechu *facepalm*) w zęby. Obrazek przywoływał na myśl samego Hadesa z Cerberem u stóp. Kopernik nie była kobietą, za to na Wiki Hades mógł być Kubianą. Można powiedzieć, że jedno i drugie wzięło się z Chaosu. - Mruczku, wiesz, że cię lubię i znam twoje gusta, ale to jest impreza zamknięta, dziesięciokąt i ani jednej osoby więcej. Uspokojony Mruczek rozejrzał się nieco i ujrzał cały haremik 2D Kubi w pełnym składzie. Też mi forever alone, pfff!! Jak z Shin sweet loli z kudłami do ziemi.– pomyślał. - CZEKAJ, CO ONI TU WSZYSCY ROBIĄ???? Byłaś w 2D? Jak oni wszyscy tu… Przecież tylko Mad i Shin… - Shin bym się nie doprosiła, ale dzięki Mad są tu wszyscy na raz <3 - Naszej Maduś? Musiała mieć wyjątkowo dobry humor, albo uderzyć się w głowę, przecież ona nie popiera rzeczy tego typu, jest najbardziej zatwardziałą tradycjonalistką z nas – Mruku nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak do tego doszło. Przecież nawet SmileDog wgryzał się w ścianę z podkulonym ogonem, kiedy Mad była na swojej fazie (właściwie kiedy nie była też ;p). - Zawarłyśmy pewną umowę. - Teraz rozumiem. Co jej obiecałaś w zamian? – ciekawość Mruczka sięgnęła sufitu/zenitu (niepotrzebne skreślić). W tym momencie Kubi stała się monochromatyczna i walcząc z drżeniem ciała odparła tylko dramatycznym głosem: - Nie pytaj… Ale to jest tego warte… Mruku przypomniał sobie nagle cel swej wizyty. - Kubi, mamy specjalną naradę w Sali. Wygląda na to, że to sprawa kryzysowa. Więcej informacji brak. - Akurat teraz? - spytała Kubi tuląc owcę. – No dobra, ale zmywam się najszybciej jak można do moich mężów <3 - To ja lecę po innych <3 *** Mruczek postanowił poszukać reszty. Niedaleko tej części zamku znajdowała się ciągnąca przez kilka pięter biblioteka Wiki, która była wielkości Stadionu Narodowego. Można było wejść do niej z każdego poziomu, ale poruszanie się stanowiło nie lada problem. Ale nie dla okupującej ją w wolnych chwilach Mad, która potrafiła wygenerować ostro zakończone wróżkowe skrzydełka, które umożliwiały jej ekspresowe wyszukiwanie potrzebnej lektury. Tam właśnie Mruczek spodziewał się ją znaleźć, ale pewności nie miał. Z tego, co wiedział, w ogromnym madusiowym zamku, który był skrzyżowaniem Mrocznej Twierdzy z Hogwartem, była o wiele większa, magiczna biblioteka, więc Mad mogła sobie po prostu nie zawracać tą głowy. Ale warto spróbować. Może się natknę na kogoś po drodze. Takie to myśli krążyły w głowie Mruka. Kiedy natrafi na rozwidlenie korytarza i zamierzał skręcić w lewo… - Mruk? Jego oczom ukazała się porcelanowa lalka rozmiarów żywego człowieka. To jest nasza Wiki, ale nadal… Gadająca lalka w fioletowo-czarnej loli kiecy. Cała w falbankach. W koronkach od kokardek zawiązanych wokół kostek, aż po te, którymi zawiązane były jej kucyki. - Madu <3 Nie zwiedziony pozorami Mruku poznał z kim ma do czynienia. Podszedł bez żadnych obaw, chociaż był w pełni świadomy, co siedzi pod tą niewinną skorupką. I że lepiej tego nie wypuszczać na światło dzienne. Zignorował też wyraz twarzy Mad pt. I DON”T CARE. A powszechnie wiadome było, że zła Maduś zagrażała całej wiosce. Znudzona Maduś zagrażała całemu uniwersum. Mruczek był jednak kotem o wielkim sercu i bez lęku podszedł do samej dziewczyny. Z tej kociej perspektywy mógł widzieć dokładnie, jakie środki ostrożności są przypięte do jej podwiązek. - Madu, Madu, gdzie idziesz? - Tak sobie… Siedziałam w swojej wieży, ale miałam jakieś złe przeczucie… - Też tak chcę... Wiesz, bo coś się kroi, nie wiadomo, co ale coś. Wszyscy się zbierają, coś się szykuje!!!! - Serio? – w oczach Mad błysnęło zainteresowanie. - Jestem tu, żeby was poszukać, nie wiesz, gdzie jest Shin? - Mmm… Powiedzmy, że nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, ale się domyślam z dużym wskaźnikiem prawdopodobieństwa. Ale na pewno nie będzie zadowolona, jeśli jej przerwiemy. - My? Idziemy razem? <3 - Dlaczego nie zamienisz się w człowieka? - Tak wolę <3 - Eh – Mad westchnęła. – Nie mam więc wyboru. – rozłożyła ramiona – Wskakuj, poniosę cię. - MOGĘ?! - Przecież mówię, ne?~~ Tylko schowaj pazury, jak mi zaciągniesz sukienkę… - dark aura. - Dobrze, dobrze <3 – Mruku wskoczył Mad na ręce i razem zeszły po wielkich schodach w towarzystwie echa powstałego w skutek rytmicznego uderzania madusiowych obcasów o posadzkę. *** Pot spływał strużkami po ciele Shin, która była nabuzowana tak, iż niepotrzebny termofor w kształcie kaczuchy leżał porzucony w kącie pokoju. Ona sama leżała na łóżku jęcząc: - No dawaj, wiem, że stać cię na więcej! Jeszcze raz, teraz na pewno…!!! Wydawało się, że zapomniała o bożym świecie, kiedy tak spoczywała podłączona do jakiegoś metalowego ustrojstwa. - Atsushi, ty… Była w stanie, w którym nawet zamachanie randomowym cuksem nic by nie dało. - Dalej… - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Familia weszła w posiadanie nowego sprzętu, który pozwalał na zaawansowaną grę. Dlatego Shin mogła w futurystyczny sposób wejść w wirtualny świat PSP i za pomocą swojego Chibisia, grać z Chibisiami z KnB. Dzięki takim cudeńkom techniki można sobie było pograć bez angażowania prawdziwych ludków z 2D. Jednak sądząc po wydawanych przez Shin dźwiękach, rozgrywka coś nie bardzo szła po jej myśli. *** Mad i Mruku stały przed jednymi z drzwi, które prowadziły do korytarza objętego dodatkowymi zabezpieczeniami. Mruk, który był nadal usadowiony na rąsiach Mad wyciągnął łapkę, aby wpisać hasło, które na ten tydzień było ustalane przez Ryu. ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! '' '' - EJ NO CO JEST??????? – wnerwiony Mruku wbił słowo: BOSKOŚĆ po raz czwarty. ERROR! '' '' - Tak sobie myślę – rzekła Mad – że może przez tą kryzysową sytuację częstotliwość zmiany hasła uległa zmianie. Po Ryu powinna być… Nyamisia, prawda? - Nooo, chyba tak… - Przecież dla zmylenia mentusów kolejka idzie alfabetycznie od tyłu. Ale według mnie, powinno być bardziej randomowo. Chociaż jest z tego schematu jakiś pożytek w takich chwilach. - Lisa zadecydowała, że tak będzie lepiej, bo wtedy nikt nie zapomni, kto ma podać hasło… -… a ja i większość ją poparłyśmy, bo wykluczy to także kłótnie na tle: ten ustalał za dużo, tamten wcale, etc.~~ - Dobra, wpisuję. – powiedział Mruk wystukując: DISCO PONGO ERROR! - Podoba mi się kolor. – zauważyła Mad zaliczając wgapa w czerwoną lampkę. - MADU, NIE ODLATUJ MI TU W STRONĘ ŚWIATŁA, MYŚL O ZIELONYM. - Hai~~ Hai~~ DESIA – ERROR! '' '' KOMORNIK – ERROR! '' '' - Chyba się nie uda… - Nie kracz Madu, bo tak będzie! ZIELONY KOT – ERROR! ODDAM BRACI – ERROR! '' '' - Mam to rozwalić? <3 – zapytała Maduś sparklując. - Czekaj! - Żartowałam… Też nie chcę przegrać z jakimś głupim hasłem. - GO GO POWER MA…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - PRZESTAŃ. - Przepraszam. - Wpisz „plażowy perwers”. - Ale wiesz, że limit liter wynosi tyle, co członków… - Jak nie zrobisz spacji, to będzie akurat 14. PLAŻOWYPERWERS Oczekiwanie w napięciu… ERROR! '' '' - Strzelaj, Mad, byle mocno! - Mruku na wnerwie. - Chotto matte~~ Robisz to źle. - Ee? - To hasło od Nya, co nie? -??? Mad wyciągnęła palec wskazujący opatrzony długim paznokciem i wycisnęła na klawie: PLAZOWYPERWERS. Zielony napis: OPEN zabłysnął na wyświetlaczu. - JAK? - Polskie znaki, a właściwie ich brak~~ - Madu! - Mruczek aż otworzył pyszczek. I tak Mad i Mruku kontynuowały swoją podróż do Shin. a Zespół R znowu błysnął *** - Ann, przestań mi truć, przecież mówię, że to było nagłe, nie zamierzałam się wozić po jakiś mentusowskich imprezach sylwestrowych tylko po to, żeby się nażłopać piwa! - Tym razem ci uwierzę, ale tylko dlatego, że cię kocham, ty Zgniła Marchewo *facepalm* Matrix i Ann zmierzały w kierunku jednych z drzwi, które prowadziły do Wielkiej Sali Obrad. Najwyraźniej – sądząc po znajomych głosach – z naprzeciwka też ktoś nadchodził. - Cholerne mendy, gdyby dały z siebie wszystko, ale nie… - Shin, to tylko gra chibiakami. – uspokajał Mruku idąc już na własnych łapach, podczas gdy Mad szła po drugiej stronie Shin ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. - ALE KURW… - SHINU. - No Maduś, jak mam nie kląć, jak grałam tyle czasu, a te mendy już w półfinałach… Niby Akash miał być taki dobry, a grał, jak jakieś tępe dziecię… - Co ja powiedziałam??? - Shinuś, zapominasz się i nadużywasz zaufania, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – dark aura. - PRZEPRASZAM, PRZEPRASZAM, PRZEPRASZAM, PRZEPRASZA… - Przestań. - Przepraszam, że przepraszam. - To nie jest śmieszne. - Przepraszam, że żyję? - Jestem za tym, że prawdziwi mężczyźni bronią damy serca, ale jeśli jeszcze raz obrazisz Sei-chana… - Sumimasen! - kontynuowała Shin. - Zmęczyłaś się grą, ne? -… Tak? - Chciałabyś się wyspać, ne? - No… - Żebyś się nie przypadkiem nie obudziła z gnatem DP wbitym w plecy. – powiedziała Maduś morderczym tonem. - MADU, jesteś straszna… Taka słodka, ale ostra… jeszcze kwaśna... Mam głupie skojarzenia z sosem. - Trzeba było nie robić głupkowatych zakładów z Kozami i Mariuszami, kiedy był tydzień azjatycki w Lidlu. – odgryzła się Mad. – Moja siostrzana miłość ma swoje granice. - Matrix i Anuś! – Mruczek pobiegł w stronę dziewczyn. - Dobrze, że jesteście. – powiedziała Matrix. – Chciałam otworzyć drzwi, ale klucz się złamał. - A to nie prościej kartą? – spytała Mad. - Jaką kart… A więc to tak otwierali te drzwi, a ja się z kluczę męczyłam. Dlaczego ja i Ann nie mamy takiej karty? - To przez specjalne cięcia w budżecie zarządzone przez naszą Lisę Chrzestną, niedługo powinny być dla wszystkich. – wyjaśnił Mruk. - Ale dziwi mnie, że ty jej nie masz. – zauważyła Mad. - Dlaczego, bo jestem adminem? - Też. Ale chodziło mi o to, że dostali wszyscy od M w dół alfabetu. - Więc kto ma moją kartę? - Mnie nie pytaj. – odrzekła obojętnie Mad patrząc na Shin, która przyłożyła kartę. Śmiesznie to wyglądało – karta elektroniczna przykładana do wielkich, zamkowych drzwi. I nic się nie stało. - Co za shit… - powiedziała Shin. - O nie, jak się spóźnimy… - Coś wymyślimy. – powiedziała Ann. - Ja właśnie coś wymyśliłam. – powiedziała Mad. – Czas sprawdzić nasze zabezpieczenia. Maduś odetchnęła głęboko. Żółto-zielona heterochromia jej lodowych oczu błysnęła w przyciemnionym świetle. Od miejsca, w którym stała zaczęły generować się na posadzce srebrne kręgi, jakby była kroplą wpadającą do wody. - Maduś, co ty?! - Zamierzam je rozwalić, to chyba powinno być oczywiste, ne? - Czekaj Mad, strzelę fejspalmem, może zadziała. – powiedziała pospiesznie Ann. Nie zadziałało, chociaż próbowała 3 razy. - No co, do trzech razy sztuka~~ - Myślę, że drzwi mają głęboko w zawiasach ataki tego typu. Zostań przy elfickim healingu, a nie. – skwitowała Mad podczas gdy wokół niej zmaterializowała się masa katan, mieczy i innego cholerstwa. - MADU – Mruku był zdesperowany – NASZ BUDŻET, PAMIĘTAJ. Lisa będzie zła, wstrzymaj się chwilę. - No to co proponujesz? – spytała Mad niechętnie zmieniając ciężką broń w srebrny pył wyglądający jak szron. - Może ktoś nas usłyszy? - Chyba sobie kpisz. – powiedziała Shin wcinająca pocky na boku. – Mogę rzucić grzybem, ale… - Więc ja to załatwię. – Matrix już mierzyła do drzwi wyrzutnią sucharów ziemia-powietrze. - Matrix! - Trixi! - Żonomężu???? - Matrixiu, my chcemy wejść przez te drzwi, nie wyrwać dziurę na wylot. Jak tym przywalisz w zamkniętym korytarzu, to odwali gruz od całej ściany… - zauważyła Mad. - Nie chcę jeszcze umierać pod gruzem. – powiedziała Shin. - Ja t-też. – dodał Mruk. - Nie chcę brać w tym udziału. Zgadzam się z Mad to niebezpiec…- zaczęła Ann. - To by było kłopotliwe, gdyby pył i kurz pobrudziły mi sukienkę. – powiedziała Mad śmiertelnie poważnym tonem przyprawiając wszystkich o sweatdropa. - Jak się można było spodziewać po Maduś~~ - No dobra, schowam to. - powiedziała Matrix – A ty Mad schowaj tą kosę, chyba ci się całkiem przypadkiem o niej zapomniało. - Che! Myślałam, że nikt nie zauważy. – Mad zdematerializowała wielką kosę, która wisiała nad jej głową. Matrix kopnęła z frustracją w drzwi. Ani drgnęły. - Żonomężu, przykro mi to mówić, ale nadajesz się do dupy. – Annfacepalm. - Ann, jak ci nie wstyd, to mogą czytać dzieci. - powiedziała złośliwie Mad. - Maduś, co ja ci zrobiłam... Zdirciłam… - Mad… - Nie będzie mi tu używała brzydkich słów typu „dupa” i robiła z Matrix Procto Hemolanu w moim opowiadaniu. - Maduś, dlaczego musisz nas zawsze podpuszczać? - Mad, ty naprawdę… - No co? - Może to będzie dla was super odkrywcze, ale skoro nie możemy wejść tymi, to możemy skorzystać z drzwi po drugiej stronie. - Ann i jej ręka w czole. Spojrzały na nią trzy grumpy caty (Mruku zajął się ogonem). - No co ty nie powiesz, Żonomężu? - Nie chce mi się iść taki kawał na drugą stronę. - powiedziała Shin. - Myślisz, że się tak po prostu poddam? Przejdę przez te drzwi, choćbym miała zrównać tą część zamku z ziemią! – zbulwersowała się Mad. - Maduś, masz Kagamin moda? - Nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Jak chcesz iść, to droga wolna, Anuś. - Wam tylko przemoc w głowie. – odparowała Ann, ale została. - Dobra… Może to zamrożę, może lód to wysadzi, bo już kurczę nie wiem. – powiedziała Mad opierając się na klamce. Drzwi głośno zgrzytnęły sprawiając, że cała piątka zaczęła łatać faka grubymi nićmi. - BYŁY OTWARTE???????????????? – Matrix była szczerze zdziwiona. - Mamy aż tak mentusowe zabezpieczenia? – Ann w szoku. - NIE SZOKUJCIE MI SIĘ TU DO JASNEJ CHOLERY. GDZIE WY MACIE MÓZG, STAŁYŚCIE TU PIERWSZE, ŻADNA Z WAS NIE SPRAWIDZIŁA, ŻADNEJ NIE PRZYSZŁO DO ZIEMNIORA, ŻEBY WZIĄĆ ZA KLAMKĘ… SHINUŚ, CZEGO MNIE TRZYMASZ, PRZECIEŻ JESTEM SPOKOJNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Mad, głodna nie jesteś sobą. – powiedziała Matrix. - Kto by pomyślał o czymś takim, to jedno z najważniejszych pomieszczeń. – broniła Ann. - To my tu stoimy, jak te… - dark aura. - Dajan ci w łóżko!!! – powiedziała Ann. - A tobie Lord! - Co ja? O wilku mowa. - Eee? Wygląda na to, że zapomniałem zamknąć, te karty są dziwne. - Lordzie, ty… - Matrix chyba znalazła swoją kartę, w końcu Lord jest na „L” <3 – zauważyła Mad wyciągając popcorn. - Co to za hałasy? Policzycie się później, teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. – powiedziała Lisa stając w drzwiach. *** Wielka Sala Obrad Familii była znakomitym miejscem. Pośrodku bogato zdobionego pomieszczenia znajdował się ogromny stół, przy którym stały trony członków szlachty. Okrągły, w myśl zasady równości. Mad usiadła na swoim miejscu, na tronie wysadzanym rubinami (Shin wybierała XD) i posadziła po swojej prawej stronie Mruka, który po zajęciu akwamarynowego tronu zmienił się w Mrusię. Natomiast po jej ametystowej lewicy zasiadła Shin. Bo spam o KnB miał miejsce nawet podczas Walnych Zgromadzeń ;3 Dalej, obok Shin, na koralowym – Matrix, przy opalowym Anusi, który sąsiadował z biksbitowym siedziskiem Kubi. Na lewo od Forever Alona były dwa wolne miejsca – różowe pozostałości moganitu i kwarcu po Lui i Ari, które były od długiego czasu nieobecne. Trzecie wolne miejsce obok należało do Riny, która właśnie przybyła i zajęła onyksowy tron. Obok niej znajdowało się szafirowe siedzisko Shiri, dalej malachitowe należące do Nya. Siedziała oczywiście obok swojego sąsiada/sąsiadki XD – Ryu, która sama w sobie była tak boska, że wystarczały jej zwykłe bursztyny. Koło zamykała Lisa, która – niespodzianka! – wolała siedzieć w szmaragdach, niż się obsadzić brylantami i lansić tyłek. - Zebrałyśmy się tu w ważnej sprawie. – Lisa przemówiła. – Podejrzewam, że mentusy, ziemiory, rodzynka… No nie ważne… - odchrząknęła. – Chcą… nie, już ukradli Nowy Rok. Cisza. - Mówiłam, żeby jej powiedzieć. – powiedziała Ryu. - Ale nie chciałyśmy jej martwić. – powiedziała szybko Shiri. - A więc to tylko o to chodziło… - odetchnął Mruku. - Nic nie rozumiem... – Lisa została zbita z tropu tym nagłym rozluźnieniem. - Ja też nie rozumiałam, nie przejmuj się. – powiedziała wesoło Rina. - Juz sie balam. – Nya się rozpogodziła. - Ale Nowy Rok, który tak ukrywaliśmy… - zaczęła Lisa. - Zniknął z podziemnej krypty, prawda? – spytała Kubi. - No tak… - To wszystko przez naszą głupią rozmowę. – zaczęła wyjaśnienia Ann. – Rzuciłam, że niedługo wszystko z nas ściągną, nawet gacie. - A ja dodałam, że ukradną nam nawet Nowy Rok. – dodała Matrix. - Jako iż mało komu ufam zaproponowałam dodatkowe środki ostrożności. – uzupełniła Mad. - No więc poszłyśmy do krypty i pocięłam go. – dokończyła Shin. - CO ZROBIŁAŚ? – Lisa wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Mówiłam, żeby nie ryzykować, bo może coś się nie powieść. – powiedziała Mad. - Ale się udało. – powiedziała Ann. - Gdzie on jest? –spytała Lisa. - Zaraz sama zobaczysz~~ - Już jestem. – wbił Lord cały w bandażach. - Ludzie, zegar stanął co wy… - zaczęła Lisa i wtedy to zobaczyła. Bo oto z każdego Familiowicza wypłynęła w przestrzeń kolorowa kula światła. Kolor każdej z nich był właściwy dla danej osoby. - Areee? Maduś, czy twoje światło nie było przypadkiem wcześniej białe? Kiedy zabarwiło się na…? - Cicho siedź i mnie nie zawstydzaj. – przerwała pospiesznie Mad strzelając blusha z winy Shin. Kule połączyły się kilka metrów nad środkiem stołu i utworzyły srebrzysty Nowy Rok. Kiedy wskazówki zegara ożywiły się i minęły północ, Nowy Rok rozproszył się na tysiące kawałków zostawiając uśmiechy na twarzach członków Familii. Następnie wszyscy zaczęli uspokajać i przepraszać Lisę, a potem zajęli się świętowaniem. SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU <3 Z góry przepraszam za błędy, nie miałam kiedy dobrze sprawdzić >.< I miszczem edycji też nie jestem, więc zostawiłam tak. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach